Switched!
by MarineDweller
Summary: Kenny and Emily have invented a new invention, which comes as no surprise, but what happens when it switches personalites, especially Kai's and Tyson's? KaixHil
1. Chapter 1

MD: hey all, tis another story of mine, at your service, k, this is basically KaiHil with lots of funny or unfunny (it depends on your point of view) twists. I hope u all like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Woot woot! I did it without complaining!

* * *

Summary: Kenny and Emily have invented a new invention, which comes as no surprise, but what happens when it switches personalities? Especially Kai's and Tyson's?

* * *

Switched!

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful morning, the birds were chirping like it was their first time, the trees were swaying about here and there, here and there, the reputed dojo of Tyson's was uncommonly peaceful….. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? I'd suppose the latter-

"But chief, isn't there any cure for this?" asked Tyson's voice.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!!"

* * *

The ever loving…. Flashback-

* * *

"Eureka!" shouted an excited Kenny, his girlfriend Emily squealed in delight. Apparently, they had been working on an invention at the dojo and they had strictly instructed the others to leave them alone to work in peace and so no surprise that the others have gone to the nearby amusement park. Anyways, back to the story, Kenny had apparently hit upon what they called jackpot-

"Emily, we did it! This invention is the first of its kind… lets try this on those two hamsters over there" Emily nodded and brought the two hamsters.

Kenny immediately typed something in his computer, and I suppose you all would like to know what the invention looks like. Ever seen Spatulas that can produce a zap of lightning with the click of a button? Well, there you go, that's the invention. And that's not all what the 'spatula' can do;

"Kenny, initializing invention no. 10002934657." So saying, Emily, clicked the button and voila! Nothing happened. Kenny scratched his head and Emily looked crestfallen.

"But I don't get it, Emily, this invention is supposed to switch two people; that brown hamster was supposed to turn into that white hamster… what could possibly go wrong?"

Emily didn't reply, she was so overwhelmed with grief, and for creating this, they had chased the others for two days, off the dojo and Kenny and she had been working continuously for the whole time, and they were definitely sure that this would be a success for this was their 1000th attempt! Don't ask how they attempted a thousand times in two days…

In the meantime,

* * *

"I wonder if those two have finished their work… I wanna go home!" whined Tyson

"Be patient Tyson, we have to respect their privacy, because we are their friends."

"woah! Stop it Ray, we're out of MY dojo for two days now and you think that they wouldn't have finished their work in that a lot of time?"

"Where's Kai?" asked Daichi

"I dunno, he might be with his girlfriend…" shrugged Max

"His girlfriend's right here!" claimed the brunette whom we all very well know as Hilary.

"That's it! I'm gonna go to the dojo!" said Tyson storming off towards the said destination. The others just shrugged.

"Another ride anyone?" offered Max.

"O yea!" shouted everybody as they went to enjoy a ride again.

* * *

Back at the dojo-

"I'm depressed, Kenny!"

"So am I… why don't we go to a restaurant and have some food, perhaps, that will rejuvenate us?"

"Sure" The two now headed towards the exit, perhaps they were a little too depressed, for they forgot to lock their 'lab'.

"Home sweet home!" sighed the Dragoon wielder. As soon as he had finished ranting, he had walked right into the dojo. Unbeknownst to the blue haired blader, another person had noiselessly entered the dojo and had quietly made his way to his destination, the wall! A little while later, our very own eating machine got very curious and just wanted to know as to what the duo were up to and so, he went inside their workshop to find nobody there.

'This is my chance, let me test drive all these lousy junk and find if there's some food machine' thought Tyson with a devilish grin.

In the mean time, Kai, for yes, it was him who had entered the dojo for he got bored to the gut at the amusement park, heard some very disturbing noises from Kenny and Emily's lab and he was pretty sure that it wasn't them that were creating the noises. He entered into the lab and cautiously looked around to find some clues.

"Ha ha ha! The chief and his girl have created some great piece of junk" said Tyson as he was trying out their inventions when he suddenly came across invention no. 10002934657 which we all very well know as the failed spatula. Uh oh… not good!

"I bet this is the magic food machine!" shouted Tyson and slurping all the same. He quickly fumbled through the spatula and found the button and pressed it, the zapping light, came out of the spatula's rear, got reflected to a nearby mirror, which again got reflected to a nearby window and again got reflected to the hamster wheel, and again got reflected to Kai and came back to Tyson.

"Tyson, no!!!!!!" screeched Kenny, who had come back from the restaurant and had also had a pretty bad feeling about something. He had a feeling that his and Emily's invention could do something else. Heck, they had worked on it a thousand times!

"But chief, what are you looking at Kai for?" asked Tyson. Kenny and Emily almost fainted when they saw the scene before them.

/End flashback/

"Tyson, why the heck did you do such a stupid work? or wit a minute, do you call this work at all?" fumed Emily. Kenny was typing through his computer, for he wanted to know whether he had invented something which could help him solve the crisis which the Dragoon wielder had needlessly created.

And so, here starts an adventure, which wouldn't have been created if it wasn't for Tyson's undying love for food….

* * *

MD: there you go, that's the first chapter of Switched, do tell me if you all liked the story or not and flames are always welcome. Don't worry, lots of humor coming up and some Kx H moments with huge twists… he ha ha… Cya'll later…. 


	2. Chapter 2

MD: hey all I'm back after a long… long time… before all of you are ready to throw tomatoes at me, I do have a good reason for not being around for all this time….I was so caught up with my ever loving life and my modem had stopped working for two months… neways I hope you all like the second chappie of this story… Let me start of by thanking all the reviewers

**dranzerhilary**

**Moonlight Serenity**

**sky d**

**yue-girl**

**hil2378**

**unie**

**Angelic Kitsune**

**suzsan**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-**

Thank you all soo much for reviewing and thanks to all the readers as well for reading…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters/sighs/… I do own this Idea though

* * *

Note: 

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

TIKB: Tyson in Kai's body

KITB: Kai in Tyson's body

* * *

Switched!

* * *

Previously-

/In flashback/

"But chief, what are you looking at Kai for?" asked Tyson. Kenny and Emily almost fainted when they saw the scene before them.

/End flashback/

"Tyson, why the heck did you do such a stupid work?" demanded Emily. Kenny was typing through his computer, for he wanted to know whether he had invented something which could help him solve the crisis which the Dragoon wielder had needlessly created.

And so, here starts an adventure, which wouldn't have been created if it wasn't for Tyson's undying love for food….

* * *

Now- 

Before you all got a bit confused, let me tell what the Chief's spatula did to Kai and Tyson, it changed their personality but the twist was, Kai's and Tyson's body remained the same only, their minds switched; I know, it's quite common for an inventor to invent these things but the Chief's spatula was supposed to switch two bodies as a whole and not only the minds! Anyways, back to the story:

"Tyson! What did you exactly do?" shouted Emily as she recovered from her fall. She was now looking at Kai (for that was Tyson).

"I don't know, I thought that your spatula could, you know, manufacture food with the blink of an eye," he slurped again. 'O that Tyson!' thought Emily. A vein throbbed on her head. 'Its kind of weird though, Tyson's mind's in Kai's body but he has Kai's voice… that means!'

Perhaps Kenny was thinking along the same lines as well, "Kai!" he yelled at Tyson's body, "How are you feeling?"

"-Grunt- Tyson did it again…" Kenny panicked as he heard Tyson's voice answering him though the mind was Kai's….. only him and Emily could actually make out that Tyson and Kai had switched minds… for nobody else could possibly make that out. The others could only tell that Kai acts like Tyson and Tyson acts like Kai and nothing more. Blame it on the unfinished spatula and Tyson's craze for food.

"We have to do something about this, Emily and we have to do it quickly…"

"uh chief, what does this button do?" asked Tyson in Kai's body (TIKB) He was catching a stopwatch and was fumbling at the buttons when he had come across a very strange looking button which looked like a string attached to the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!...squeak!" Too late… the chief was turned into a very, very cute… mouse!

"Tyson!" screeched Emily, "can't you keep still for one teeny weeny moment? Why the heck did you play with the animal converter for?"

"uh… sorry?"

"You have to be sorry all right, for the amount of chaos you've created!" Emily sat down on a nearby chair and took off her specs and started thinking. 'That Tyson just ticks me off… but I'll have to calm down or nothing's gonna happen. In any case, it takes about a week for the effects of the animal converter to wear out. So I'll have to figure this all out on my own or I can take Kenny to America and my other scientist friends can help out…. But that might take about two weeks'

"Emily, can I tell something?"

"What now, Tyson!" said Emily whilst gritting her teeth.

"/gulps/ can't you turn Chief back to normal? You know, ain't there another button around to switch him back to human?"

"Coming from you, that's a very sensible question, but no… before we could do that,Kenny got the idea for invention no. 10002934657 and so the animal converter remained incomplete."

"He can't be changed back?" asked Kai in Tyson's body (KITB)

"He can" said Emily as she was scratching her head, "you see, our animal converter is in the primitive stage so if a person is changed into an animal, he can only remain like that for a week or so"

"for a week or so?"

"Yea, I'm not quite sure for how long, Kai."

"Emily, what's this for?" asked TIKB

"Tyson! Stop it! you've created enough damage for one day!" so saying Emily pushed TIKB out of the workshop and tied up his hands and legs and tossed him in the living room. KITB sweat dropped at the scene. Emily came back in the workshop fuming with rage. She picked up the chief-mouse and petted him to calm herself down.

"Kai, I'll be going to America and figure out how to repair this mess till then you and Tyson have to act like nothing happened, get my point?"

"You mean I must act like Tyson and Tyson like me?"

"Exactly, you better tell that blue headed fur ball that."

"Hey who're you calling a furball?" shouted TIKB from the living room.

"Shut up you peabrain!" roared Emily, "After I turn you back to normal, you're going to get the torture of your lifetime!"

Tyson gulped at this. He looked at Kai but Kai just shrugged.

"And one more thing Tyson, I hope you heard what I was talking to Kai at the workshop. You better act like Kai or you'll have hell to pay!"

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak (Translation: and don't get into anymore messes) warned Kenny in his mouse language as well!

Tyson nodded and saw Emily storm off from the dojo with Kenny in her arms.

"Um didn't she take any luggage or something?" asked Tyson

"Shut up! And I don't act like that"

"/grunt/ how's that for starters?"

"/grunt/"

"And I don't act like that Kai."

"That's perfect!" said KITB "is that how you'd react?"

Tyson simply nodded; after all, he had to start acting like Kai right away, right?

At the amusement park:

"Its almost night time, why don't we head back to the dojo?" asked Max

"Max! don't act like Tyson. You know we'll have to respect their privacy"

"I know that Ray, but its better for us if we head back I mean..."

"Guys!" said Hilary, " I've just received a phone call from Emily, she says that the chief and she are heading to America to finish up some of their work so we can get back to the dojo now."

"Any idea of where Kai and Tyson are?" asked Ray

"No, but I think we might find them in the dojo" said Hilary.

Max and Ray just looked at each other, 'Woman's instincts!' they thought together.

Daichi was meanwhile peacefully sleeping by a nearby tree and since none of the three could wake him up at the amusement park, they simply dragged him to the dojo so that Hilary could pour a bucket of cold water right on Daichi's face. They had just entered the dojo when they saw Kai being tied up on the couch and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Long time no see" said Kai in a monotone whilst sweat dropping 'Why didn't you untie me Kai?'

The three of the Bladebreakers just blinked.

* * *

MD: well thatz it for this chapter I hope I didn't confuse you all too much. Any ways I sincerely hope that you all liked this chapter and so sorry for very less humor in this chappie… I'll make it up to you all in the next installment and Please review and tell me whether you all liked this story so far or not and flames are always welcome… bye for now! 


End file.
